Yu Jin
Yu Jin is a general who served Cao Cao since he first raised an army. In the Record of the Three Kingdoms, he is an established general and is known as one of the Five Generals of Wei. He won success in numerous battles and was known as a majestic and resilient man. During the siege of Fan Castle, however, he surrendered to Guan Yu. After he spots murals depicting his cowardice and Pang De's valiant death, he dies as a man filled with regret. His height in Kessen II is 190 cm (close to 6'3"). Roles in GamesEdit Voice ActorsEdit *Cam Clarke - Kessen II (English) *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen II (Japanese) QuotesEdit *"You're simply not my type." Historical InformationEdit Yu Jin originated from the Juping county in the Taishan prefecture. His son is Yu Gui. When the Yellow Turbans rose in rebellion against the Han, Yu Jin served under Bao Xin who was recruiting soldiers in Juping county. However, he would later come to serve Cao Cao, who was gathering an army to combat Dong Zhuo. Yu Jin was installed as a subordinate of the respecting Wang Lang, and Wang Lang recommended for him to become a general. After meeting and having a discussion with Yu Jin, Cao Cao promoted him to the position of a commander. The governor of Xu province, Tao Qian, had Cao Cao's father killed and so Cao Cao led a punitive campaign for Xu. Yu Jin served there, as well as during the battle against Lu Bu at Puyang, where he was successful in conquering some few camps as well as the general Gao Ya. He also met success with the quelling of Zhang Miao's rebellion, subduing of remaining Yellow Turban generals including Liu Pi. Yu Jin's accomplishments during the expeditions include defeating Zhang Miao's brother, Zhang Chao, repelling a night-conducted ambush, capturing a multitude of enemy soliers, and killing four of Yuan Shu's generals. Zhang Xiu unexpectedly rebelled and led a raid in Wan Castle against Cao Cao. Yu Jin's contingent was the only one defending while his army withdrew, and soon Yu Jin begun an orderly retreat, later reorganizing before a group of naked, injured people came before him. When asked regarding what had happened, the people replied that they were robbed by some Yellow Turban remnants Cao Cao had taken in. They had not been strictly disciplined, so the Yellow Turbans bgan to grow boler and so at the time started pillaging peoples. Angry, Yu Jin met the rebels, denounced them, and attacked, so they ran to Cao Cao, accusing Yu Jin of attacking them without reason. Yu Jin ordered his troops to set up camp for a defense against the pursuing troops of Zhang Xiu, despite pleas to clear his name with Cao Cao. Only when the set-up was complete Yu Jin went to see Cao Cao and cleared up his name. Cao Cao praised him highly and appointed him as Marquis of Continuous Longevity. Yu Jin would later achieve much in the campaigns to finish off Zhang Xiu and Lu Bu. In the operations against Yuan Shao, Yu Jin volunteered to become the vanguard leader and was greatly praised once again by Cao Cao. Liu Bei rose in rebellion in Xu province, and so Cao Cao mobilized against him, leaving Yu Jin in Yanjin. Yuan Shao attacked Yu Jin while Cao Cao was away, but was unable to take the base over because of Yu Jin's ferocity in defending it. Yu Jin and Yue Jin countered the attacks by raiding the nearby enemy camps, burning over thirty bases, causing two powerful Yuan generals to surrender, and either killing or capturing many. Yu Jin was promoted to Major-General after attacking more fortifications and followed Cao Cao back to Guandu, where he rallied his demoralized men's morale to defeat Yuan Shao. In 206 AD, Chang Xi, who was both a friend of Yu Jin's and a constant rebel towards Cao Cao, rose up in opposition once again. Yu Jin was able to get Chang Xi to surrender. The other generals wanted to send Chang Xi to Cao Cao for further action, but Yu Jin knew the military code and despite the friendship, had Chang Xi executed. He wept at the man's funeral, and Cao Cao began to fully utilize Yu Jin, promoting him to General of Tiger's Might after he pacified Tonghai. Zhang Liao was able to prevail against the rebelling Chen Lan and Mei Cheng with Yu Jin's aid. Yu Jin was sent to assist Cao Ren in warding off a general of Liu Bei, Guan Yu, from Fan Castle. The season permitted heavy rain, and the land was flooded. Yu Jin and his soldiers took onto a higher ground, but Guan Yu attacked them with his army on a large boat. The men of Cao were captured, and Yu Jin surrendered, while a fellow officer, Pang De, refused to surrender and was executed. Cao Cao, upon hearing the events, lamented how Yu Jin had been an actively loyal general for more than two decades, yet he failed to honor the duty of dying for one's lord, unlike Pang De. When the forces of Sun Quan surprised and captured Guan Yu, Yu Jin was released. The heir of Cao Cao, Cao Pi, usurped the emperor and started the Wei dynasty. Yu Jin, whose hair was graying, was summoned to an audience with Cao Pi, and Yu Jin collapsed and wept upon seeing him. Cao Pi comforted Yu Jin and ordered him to be sent off as an emissary to Sun Quan, but before doing so had to honor Cao Cao at his mausoleum in Ye. Cao Pi had had men paint murals beforehand, and the murals depicted the battle of Fan Castle with Pang De angered at Guan Yu's victory, and Yu Jin surrendering. After seeing the mural, Yu Jin became sick and died. Yu Jin was known for his extremely strict adherence to military law. He also shared his spoils from the enemy with his men, and many generals, including Cao Cao held him in great respect. However, it has been observed that Yu Jin could not win his soldiers' hearts to the fullest extent. Yu Jin (died 221), style name Wenze, was a military general serving under the warlordCao Cao in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. He joined Cao Cao in the early years of the civil wars that led to the collapse of the dynasty, and fought in many of the campaigns that established the warlord's position as a central figure in that period. Despite having surrendered to enemy forces at the Battle of Fancheng, Yu Jin was considered by Chen Shou, the author of the historical text Records of the Three Kingdoms, to be one of the Five Elite Generals of Cao Cao, along with Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Yue Jin, and Zhang He. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yu_Jin# hide *1 Early life *2 Post-Battle of Wancheng *3 Suppressing Chang Xi's rebellion *4 Battle of Fancheng *5 Death *6 Descendants *7 See also *8 References Early life[edit source | editbeta] A local of Juping (southwest of present day Tai'an, Shandong), Yu Jin first joined the military in the local government of Yan Province (兗州) to deal with the Yellow Turban Rebellion in the early 180s. When Cao Cao took over Yan Province in 193, Yu Jin became a subject of the rising warlord and was placed under the command of Wang Lang. Wang Lang was impressed by Yu Jin's talent and recommended the man to Cao Cao, who promoted him to an army commander. Yu Jin had since played active roles in campaigns against Tao Qian in Xu Province, Lü Bu in Puyang, and remnants of the Yellow Turbans around Qing Province. Post-Battle of Wancheng[edit source | editbeta] In 197, after Cao Cao lost to Zhang Xiu at the Battle of Wancheng and retreated to Wuyin (northwest of present-day Qinyang, Henan), Yu Jin led several hundred men to hold off the pursuers, alternatively engaging the enemy and retreating to avoid a rout. As the army approached Wuyin, the enemy slowed down its pursuit, giving Yu Jin the chance to reorganise his troops and return in the most orderly manner. Outside Wuyin, however, Yu Jin saw around a dozen men walking along the road, injured and naked. When asked, they replied that they had been robbed by the Qingzhou Corps. "Qingzhou Corps" was the name given to the former Yellow Turban rebels who surrendered to Cao Cao in Qing Province. The enraged Yu Jin led his troops to attack the die-hard bandits, who quickly ran to Cao Cao to accuse Yu Jin of treason. When Yu Jin arrived the destined campsite in Wuyin, he did not first report to his lord but instead set up camp to guard against potential pursuit from Zhang Xiu. When others reminded him that the men from the Qingzhou Corps had spoken ill of him before Cao Cao, Yu Jin shrugged it off on account that his lord possessed clear judgement. Furthermore, external enemies would prevail if defensive fortification failed to be constructed because of internal disagreements, he explained. After the entrenchment was completed, Yu Jin finally sought audience with Cao Cao and explained the situation to the latter, who was pleased and lauded the commander for his leadership quality. Suppressing Chang Xi's rebellion[edit source | editbeta] After Cao Cao defeated his rival Yuan Shao at the Battle of Guandu in 200, Yu Jin was promoted to a deputy general for his valour at the Battle of Dushi Ford, one of the engagements in the Guandu campaign. As Yuan Shao's heirs were eradicated, Chang Xi (昌豨), a minor warlord who had previously surrendered, suddenly rebelled. Yu Jin was deployed with a force to quell the rebellion. As they were old friends, Chang Xi then submitted to Yu Jin. Many suggested that Chang Xi should be sent to Cao Cao, but Yu Jin admonished them, saying, "Don't you know the lord's order is that those who surrender after being besieged shall not be pardoned?" Personally meeting Chang Xi to say his parting words in tears, Yu Jin then had the rebel executed. When Cao Cao heard of this, he respected Yu Jin even more and promoted the latter to General of Tiger's Might (虎威將軍). Henceforth, whenever Cao Cao personally led a campaign abroad, Yu Jin would be placed in front as the vanguard commander. When the army returned, he would be placed at the back as a rear guard. When an enemy loot was plundered, Yu Jin would reward his men handsomely, keeping nothing for himself. On the other hand, the punishment he dished out was as heavy, but just. Battle of Fancheng[edit source | editbeta] In 219, Cao Ren was besieged by Liu Bei's general Guan Yu at Fancheng. Yu Jin, then already promoted to General of the Left (左將軍), was sent to the rescue, alongside Pang De, who had newly joined Cao Cao's force. As autumn came, a long spell of heavy rainfall flooded the Han River next to the city, drowning the majority of the relief forces. Yu Jin and Pang De climbed onto a segment of yet unsubmerged dyke and made a last stand there. As Guan Yu came round on board a large boat, Yu Jin surrendered but Pang De, refusing to give in, was captured and executed. Cao Cao heard of this and grieved for a long time, saying, "I've known Yu Jin for three decades. How could he have shown less courage than Pang De in the face of death?" When the warlord Sun Quan defeated Guan Yu in the same year, he kept Yu Jin in his territory. During his stay in Eastern Wu, Yu Jin was treated with respect by Sun Quan, but at the same time, was serious ridiculed by Sun's straightforward official, Yu Fan, on several occasions. After the death of Cao Cao in 220, Cao Pi ended the Han Dynasty and declared himself emperor of the state of Cao Wei. Sun Quan then swore allegiance to Cao Pi, becoming a vassal king under Wei, and he returned Yu Jin to Cao Pi. By this time, however, Yu Jin was already a frail old man with a head full of white hair. Death[edit source | editbeta] Cao Pi reinstated Yu Jin as the Borders-Pacifying General (安遠將軍) and intended to send him back to Eastern Wu as an envoy. Before he departed, Yu Jin was instructed to travel to Ye to pay his respects at Cao Cao's tomb. When Yu Jin arrived, he found that the emperor had had artists paint on the tomb, scenes of the Battle of Fancheng, in which Yu Jin was shown begging for his life to be spared and succumbing to the victorious Guan Yu, while Pang De was shown dying an honourable death. Upon seeing the mural, Yu Jin was so filled with regret that he fell ill and soon died. He was given the posthumous title of "Marquis Li" (厲侯), for people to remember him as the "stony marquis". Descendants[edit source | editbeta] Yu Jin's son, Yu Gui (于圭), inherited his father's title of "Marquis of Yishou" (益壽亭侯). Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs